This project concerns structure-function relationships of components present on the surfaces of Neisseria gonorrhoeae in an attempt to understand the mediation of biological properties of these organisms related to pathogenesis of gonorrhea. Current work is focused on gonococcal outer membrane proteins as possible sites for action of exogenous proteases. These studies are also directed at understanding the organization of these proteins in the outer membrane of gonococci.